


Gamzee: Show him all the hospitality by Laylah

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Candy Apple Redrom, First Kiss, Fluff, Flushed Romance, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, What-If, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Your best bro is coming over to see you in the motherfucking flesh. That's not something a lot of trolls are all up on doing with each other, on account of so many of you motherfuckers get your hate on so easy, but you are going to make Tavros so motherfucking welcome.





	Gamzee: Show him all the hospitality by Laylah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gamzee: show him all the hospitality.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298437) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Gamzee: Show him all the hospitality by Laylah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/298437)  
**Length** : 0:09:18  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Homestuck/Gamzee-Show%20him%20all%20the%20hospitality%20by%20Laylah.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
